RE:RE:ZERO 2x
by TRANQUIL BUNNY
Summary: After countless deaths Subaru comes to a Revelation and abandons everything he worked hard to protect. With this new mindset he abandons the canon timelime as he pursues a more normal life in his new world, as he becomes a Knight in Traing. New goals, new friends, and a new love interest! Will he die for his new future find out! [Subaru x Ferris] (WILL have gay Lemon, WILL)
1. ZERO DEATHS, no repeats!

_**A/N: I haven't watched Re:Zero in over 4 months so I may/may not know wtf I'm talking about, seriously I forgot, like half the plot. Also I want to say how disappointed I am that I could not find any ships of Subaru x Ferris. I know people like them but apparently everyone is too lazy to right a good one, or one AT ALL, so fuck it I guess if I want one, I gotta do it myself! This may or may not contain some gay LEMON (which is ironic cause I'm straight, but totally gay for Ferris, idk) anyway, I hope you enjoy my desperate attempt at making some gooooood ship.**_

* * *

Subaru has died over and over again without end. No matter what he does to change the fate of Emilia, Ram, and everyone at the mansion, he keeps on failing and keeps on dying. He tried so hard to stop the Witch Hunter Cult from killing everyone but they succeeded every time and time again. During another attempt to save everyone Rem has abandoned him at an inn while they were on their way on yet another attempt to save everyone. Although, this happened once before in another Reset.

During the last Reset Rem left him to sleep at the inn and he woke up only to find a note saying that Rem was going to the mansion by herself to deal with the problem. During that reset Subaru felt his feelings betrayed by the only one he thought understood his feelings. He would pay a merchant for a ride in which they would get attacked by the White Whale and Subaru would get kicked out the moving vehicle. Later he would limp back to the mansion himself only to spot the most horrific, most gruesome scene he would ever lay eyes upon. Everyone he would try to protect has perished. He would soon die himself due to being frozen to death by Emilia's familiar.

This time was different yet the same however. He was determined to do a full repeat of the same scenario, the same gruesome scene, the same death, all for what? Because Rem left him? Because he was too late to change the future? He asks himself.

"I came this far but nothing has changed I knew this would happen again but I thought I was prepared this time, Rem left me again, she's going to die again, everyone will die again…..I...I will die again.."

He paused after he read Rem's note about staying at the inn and getting better. Something out of the ordinary happened to him. Something called REALIZATION. If he were to do the same process again, he will only die. His mind was straying off the path of saving those he truly cared about and the fundamental plans he needed to do in order to achieve the perfect saving everyone operation.

Instead, he realized, in his depressive state, that why is he going as far to die over and over for those who do not even acknowledge his feelings. It was high time that he cut his losses and realize that what he was trying to do the entire time...was totally fucking bad shit crazy and that no sane person should be doing what the fuck he was thinking about doing in the first place.

It was time to start at ZERO. THIS is his new Zero. Starting at the inn he took a long time to deal with his inner demons, hours upon hours have past. He ate breakfast and pondered. He was dealing with regret, depression, sadness, he knows exactly what he was doing and that meant the death of everyone he knew and love. However, he took life for granted way too many times. It was time to live like he only had one chance. If that was the case, in THIS TIMELINE it was time to cut ties and start a new.

The Innkeeper noticing Subaru was feeling a bit off he asked him.

"Say son, aren't you a little too young to be looking all depressed, you got a whole life ahead of you and yet I reckon you look like you've been dealing with situations that aren't meant for a kid like you. Where are your friends, what are ya doin in this ol' inn still?"

The Innkeeper was right. He may not be a kid, but he was a kid at heart, and what he was dealing with was way out of his league. Being in Tokyo, only to be spirited away by some witch just to fight monsters that may or may not be his destiny? Nobody asked for that! For all he knew it was all a happy accident and he could just be a farmer in this new world. He told the innkeeper.

"Nothing, just saying goodbye...to old friends" with a cold, almost tearing sigh, he pays for his meal and room expense as he left the inn.

* * *

 _ **The end of not even chapter 1 just a break, i got no sleep cause of this, i don't plan on lsleeping either. Also i just wanted to clarify, it may have lemon in the future, y'know that gay smut crap. But i at least want to build a story before i get into that, i have Subaru x Ferris in mind, but STORY DRIVEN is my primary focus.**_


	2. Inner Demons, forget the past

**A/N: Why yes, I like this chapter a lot more than the last! If you were confuse on where my Subaru is in the timeline, this is near the first encounter of the White Whale, that is where my Timeline seperates though. Anyway, Ferris x Subaru is only going to get stronger and stronger from here. If I wasn't the one writing this, I would totally read it (=w=)**

* * *

He speaks to that very merchant who pushed him off the cart when the White Whale gave chase to them, none other than Otto Suwen. Despite being used as a sacrifice by Otto, Subaru can somehow understand why so he decided to begrudgingly shake it off. Besides, you can't be mad at somebody for something that didn't happen, that's kinda the rule he unspokenly goes follows.

"Yo! Otto, Do you think you can give me a ride back to Crusch Karsten's manner? I'm feeling slightly better but I think I it's best if I recover there for now on." He said to Otto with a wavering smile as if to brush off his uneasy feelings.

"Yeah sure no problem, huh? Hey, where's Rem isn't she going to come back with you?" Otto said puzzled.

This triggers Subaru to remember all the events that transpire in the Past timeline as well as what he would think would be the future timeline if he were to ask Otto to take him to Emilia's mansion. The pain shot to his head like hammering nails as Otto caught his friend before he fell.

"S-Subaru!?" he yelped afraid his friend was on the verge of passing out.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Rem left back to the the mansion to...get something. I won't be seeing her for a long while. So if you can do me a solid and just take me to Crusch's place so I may recovery, I would gladly appreciate it." He said give a very faint smile.

On the road again, however, it was away from danger that was only destined to happen, they headed back to Crusch's mansion where Subaru will spend this alternate timeline in.

As soon as Subaru left the wagon he stumbled a bit to the ground as he thanked Otto for taking him this far. He says to Otto "I'm still a bit weak to take myself inside, I don't want to be too much of a burden on you Otto but can you help support me, till I can rest onto my bed?" with a sheepish smile and utter embarrassment there was no way for Otto to say no so he complied.

Once they got inside they met Crusch at her desk looking over documents and sipping tea while Ferris stood beside her as her loyal Knight and partial maid.

"S-Subaru-kun!" Ferris shouted, a worried expression on his face noticing an almost limp Subaru on the verge of passing out, dark circles over his eyes, and he was obviously deep into depression practically the witches curse aura seeped out his face. He was so worried for Subaru that he immediately rushed to his side at first glance to help Otto support him up.

"I told you this would happen to you Subaru did I not" Crusch said in a lecturing manner like a mother telling wrong to her children. "You wish to go to Emilia in the sorry state your in but you couldn't even get back here without one man being your cane and barely holding your ground." Now sounding a bit worried as she sips her tea.

"Yeah, you're right Crusch, I wasn't thinking straight. I just wanted to help Emilia so much, no matter what. I treat her just the same as your loyal knight Ferris treats you. However, I guess that has to change, I tried so hard to protect her, but all my efforts are in vain. There's no point in it all, not anymore…" Subaru says with tears in his eyes as he takes one final breath of consciousness before passing out.

"Subaru what do nyou mean, hey! Subaru!" Ferris yells trying to wake him up, but his efforts are in vain.

"There is no way he can wake up right now, his mind is too tired to even hear our words, all he can do is rest. Hopefully he'll more responsive tomorrow, if not, another day." Crusch says to Ferris to ease his worries, although it did not help much, considering she just told Ferris that his mind was broken.

A few minutes later after Ferris helps Otto put the unconscious Subaru into his temporary room they leave him to rest. Both Otto and Ferris tired from lifting a man with an average build. They relax on the couch.

"Geez I'm not used to lifting people like him I just pay people to do lifting for me, my arms are killing me!" Otto whines, messaging his arms.

"Yeah, nyo kidding I didn't knyow he would be that heavy. It was like carrying a dead body. Maybe it's all muscle beneath that jacket he's always wearing, I certainly would take a gamble at it to see if I'm right!" Ferris jokes as he stretches his arms out.

Otto laughs at the joke, but that was mostly to shrug off the uneasy feeling of that comment.

"By the way….who exactly are you?" Ferris says to Otto, in a serious manner as if he turned into guard dog mode. It wasn't to be that unexpected really, Otto is way too close to Crusch and that alone sends red flags when Subaru is no longer in the picture. Crusch looks up to glare at Otto, and Ferris gets more impatient for an answer. Otto feels the playful mood switch so fast he is left confused. Certainly this must be his bad luck, so he tries to fix his own situation immediately before getting killed.

"Eh? I never introduced myself? O-oh my! I-I never introduced m-myself please forgive me! M-my name is Suwen Otto. I'm just a merchant is all. I met Subaru just a few days ago, when he asked me for a ride to Emilia's mansion . However, we stopped at an inn just a couple of miles off of here for rest. Just about a day ago he looked aweful, said he changed his mind and well we came back here…" Otto explained as straightforward as possible.

"So that's how nyou knyow Subaru-kun? Well any friend of Subaru-kun is a friend of Ferris-chan" Ferris eased up, losing all hostility. Crusch as well ceases her glare and continues with her documents.

This puts Otto at ease, but he had to leave now, all though he missed his chance to do his shipments, for his business, there was always another day. He said his goodbyes to the two and left wishing Subaru good health for the future.

In the dead of night Ferris and Crusch decide to discuss the conditions of Subaru.

"In the state he's in it might be best for us to keep him here for a couple more days" Ferris suggested.

"I agree but we can't just have him sit around and do nothing he will become lazy and mooch off of us" Crusch retorted.

"Wait! He has Butler experience doesn't he? He can work here until he gets back on his feet then he can go back to Emilia!" Ferris excitingly suggested as he wouldn't be the other only one to help clean up the place now they would have three people to help out. That and he would have a playmate to tease.

"Another butler huh? Well I don't see the harm in hiring another in due time. I will take your proposal into consideration Ferris until then Subaru must recover before I make my decision." Crusch retorted one last time, stacking the paperwork documents all up and patting her shoulder. Ferris pouted a bit at her answer but it couldn't be helped, after all her decisions are final.

A day and a half has past and Subaru finally wakes up only to see Ferris-chan in only inches from his face blushing a bit.

"Despite all that nyou're going through nyou look very peaceful when nyou sleep ya'knyow." He smiled.

"F-Ferris what are you doing!" Blushing from embarrassment Subaru shoots up abruptly from his home made Ferris-chan thigh pillow and hits his head against Ferris-chan. The force was strong enough that it gave them both a nose bleed and mild headache.

"GAAaaAgh!"

"KyAAAaaAAa!"

"O-oh no Ferris are you alright you're bleeding" Subaru yells worryingly as he clenches his nose.

"Heheh..heh so are nyou, dummy!" He laughs while sucking his teeth at the pain. Both dripping blood onto the nice sheets of the bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" he yelled obviously irritated but still a bit worried for him.

"I was just watching nyou, I mean well nursing nyou back to health. Healing nyou from time to time, washing nyou-" He blushes while still in pain. Before being interrupted by Subaru.

"Healing me!? Washing me!? You were rubbing your healing magic on me and you took my clothes off!? What's wrong with you! You can't just take my clothes off and start rubbing on me without my permission, that's breaching of privacy!" He retorted in complete and utter embarrassment.

"Please calm down nya! I was only doing what Crusch-sama told me to do, it's nyot like I was _trying_ to be a perv or anything. I only cleaned the important parts too. Mainly the upper body okay!? I didn't go down _there_. So don't worry I didn't see anything inappropriate." Ferris panicked trying to explain his situation and ease Subaru's indication of him being a perv.

Subaru looks at him intensively and even though he was completely embarrassed he knew that must be the case, Ferris isn't known to be a liar so he believed him.

"H-Hey you stopped bleeding Ferris!" He said surprised, as if there were never an indication that he was ever injured.

"Yeah, I was healing myself while we were talking, that's why I had my hands cover my nyose. B-But nyour still bleeding. Please let me heal ynou too~" Ferris-chan spoke in a low seducing ttone. As he edged closer and closer to Subaru placing one hand on Subaru's shoulder and the other onto his cheek. As his face got closer to Subaru with slightly parted lips.

"N-No!" Subaru retorts as he reluctantly turns his red face and shoves Ferris off of him. "You're way too close, heal me with your hands you damn cat! Use your hands!"

"Gaaah! Nyou're so mean Subaru-kun, let me heal ynou, let me heal ynou!" Ferris-chan says, so irritated that he throws himself onto Subaru forcefully and starts rubbing his cheek against subaru while a thin glow of light appears between their blushing red cheeks. His healing magic was taking effect weather Subaru liked the method or not, he was feeling better.

"There all healed" Ferris says playfully.

"Healed? Okay now get off me, seriously you're too close, way too too close!" Subaru says so embarrassed he feels like he might explode of how uneasy he feels, he doesn't play for that team. So getting distance between him and Ferris was a must right now. He takes Ferris by the shoulder and pushes him down onto the bed as he gets off to get a breath of air and regain his composer.

"Honestly Subaru-kun, ynou're nyo fun." Ferris-chan jokes.

"Stop adding Kun to my name"

"Ynou don't like it?"

"No, not that I don't like it, I just prefer if a girl calls or maybe a love interest calls me that, you saying that sends shivers down my spine." He spoke with a grin on his face, to indicate he was being intentionally mean to tease Ferris.

"Shivers of excitement nya!" He sticks out his tongue and makes a cutesy face.

"More like shivers of cringe" Subaru shrugs.

Ferris-chan pouts at Subaru for being so mean to him all mourning, it's been just about two days since he past out and his first action is to tease Ferris-chan so mercilessly. "By the way nya! I was told by Crusch-sama to summon nyou to the dining hall, we'll eat together and have manners to discuss." He informed Subaru while wagging his tail swiftly.

"Is it about me?" He looked back at Ferris worryingly.

"Nyes, Subaru-kun, it is about nyou, but nyou are nyot in any trouble, we just want to talk. He said, there really was no indication that he was in trouble for any reason in particular. His eyes almost seemed sincere. So once again Subaru trusts in Ferris judgment.

He begins to have a mini flashback of the events that are to come, if he doesn't prevent it from happening in _this_ timeline. Rem's death, Emilia's death, the village. However, it truly is all too late to save them. They should be getting killed by now or at least they're already dead. He soon realizes that these are problems he will inevitably have to deal with in another time...or timeline. But he is just one man, _that life_ is behind him now.

"Subaru..-kun?" Ferris-chan looking a bit worried, it snaps Subaru out of his horrific trans.

With a slap of his cheek and a big smile on his face he begins to laugh. Within a short time, he has his new life all planned out. With that in mind he turns to Ferris-chan and strikes his infamously dumb disco pose. "Alright Ferris! It's chow time!"

With such burst of energy coming from a very lively Subaru, it gets Ferris excited, over a meal. He jumps of the bed and they both yell at the top of their lungs.

"YEAH TIME TO EAT, LET'S GET SOME FOOOOOOD!"

* * *

 **Hoped you like this chapter, if ya didn't and you just want the steam, too bad, I'm like one of the few who actually make a Ferris x Subaru, ok im being mean. Just be patient, anyways i do hope you enjoyed, cause im liking what im typing for sure!.**


End file.
